


Drifting Off

by Tiny10



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening
Genre: Adventure, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny10/pseuds/Tiny10
Summary: Link finds himself stranded on an island full of mystery, he must stay alive long enough to not only escape, but understand what is going on.





	1. Prologue

Link opened his eyes. The salty smell of the ocean, and sound of waves crashing against sand hit him like a tidal wave. His surroundings were unlike anything he had ever seen, miles of beach lay on either side of him, and a massive rocky crag loomed ominously in the distance. A thick fog covered the land in front of the beach like a heavy blanket. Fully coming to his senses, Link noticed the ache in his left arm. The arm lay on the ground, bent at an odd angle, obviously broken. Ignoring his useless arm, Link slowly rose from the rough, wet sand he had woken up on, But a sudden sharp pain in his side caused him fall down, recoiling in agony. Peering down, Link found the source, a large bloated gash ran across his stomach, oozing blood, and staining the sand beneath his body red. Immediately feeling light headed from the gory sight, Link looked around in earnest for something to stanch the bleeding. One quick glance around the beach confirmed his suspicion that he would have to make his way off of the beach in order to find anything of use. Trying not to glance back at his wound, Link once again tried to make his way to his feet. Just as before, a searing pain shot through his side, causing him to fall to his knees, and let out a cry of pain. Knowing that he would quickly bleed out if he were to give up, Link slowly began pulling himself forward with his one good arm. With each passing second his surroundings became more distant, and his vision began to blur. Eventually the weight of his own aching body became to much, and he collapsed on the sand once again, too tired to move.

As the sun began to set, Link felt the frigid touch of the ocean water on his feet, washing in and out. It began to rise, at first slowly, but soon escalating to an alarming rate, drenching his clothes, and seeping into his wound. Trying desperately to drag himself farther up the beach, out of the waters reach, Link realized that there was no hope, his left arm was useless, and the condition of his wound had only gotten worse. As the water kept rising, it began to wash up and around his head. Suddenly a massive wave hit the shore, sending an explosion of water over his entire body, and into his nose and mouth. For just a moment, everything was still, and then Link blacked out.


	2. Marked

Link lay motionless on the forest floor, a ray of brilliant light shone through the thick foliage above him. The forest was absolutely silent, save for the rushing water of an unseen river. Ever so slowly, the golden ray began to fade until the forest floor was cast in shadow. Suddenly Link stirred, as if awoken by the lights disappearance, all of his wounds were gone, almost entirely without a trace, the only indication that they had been there at all was a long jagged scar that ran across the very spot where his stomach had been gashed open. Slowly rising from the damp grass he lay on, the Hero of Hyrule surveyed the forest he had seemingly just appeared in, to confused by what had just happened to do anything else. A small glint a few feet away caught his eyes, something was propped up against one of the surrounding trees. As Link approached the glimmer he realized it was a sword, but not the Master Sword that he had grown so accustomed to wielding. Sliding the sword out of its sheath, Link turned the blade over, examining it. It appeared to be very unremarkable, with a simple hilt wrapped in leather, and a plain blade. Link slowly returned the sword to it’s sheath, only briefly hesitating as, for just a moment he felt a slight unease. Only when the sword had been completely returned to it’s home did Link realize that it felt identical to the Master Sword in almost every way. Comforted by the familiar feeling, Link began to search for the only noise in the forest, the soft trickle of water. Weaving through the trees in the direction of the soft sound, sword in hand, Link noticed that despite no light being able to penetrate the trees thick leaves, the forest seemed bright and alive, almost nothing like the Lost Woods where he had found the Master Sword so long ago. Only a short ways from where he had woken up, Link reached a beautiful flowing river, filled with clear blue water. Stopping briefly for a drink, he resolved that his best chance of finding his way out of the forest would be to follow the river upstream to its source. The terrain around the river, which was covered in loose rocks and thick gnarled roots, proved to be very difficult to navigate, and more than once Link lost his footing, but eventually he emerged from the forest. As he stepped out onto a grassy ridge, he was able to fully take in his surroundings. A small lake lay in front of him, from which the river flowed. The ridge he was standing on seemed to span several miles, eventually fading into the beaches that surrounded the island. Below him was a wide grassy field, with thousands of wildflowers dotting its surface, surrounded by an even larger forest than the on he had just emerged from. Link looked in the distance for any sign of the rocky crag he had seen in what now felt like a distant dream, instead, his eyes fell upon what appeared to be the top of a building, and then more like it. Relieved that he may not be the only one stranded on the seemingly deserted island, Link began to walk towards the buildings, but he quickly realized that he would not be able to make the trip that day, for the sun had begun to set, and it would soon be nightfall. Choosing to wait until morning to make the journey, Link headed back into the forest and began to gather dry sticks and twigs to build a small fire. After making a pile of kindling, he set to work trying to light it, which proved to be much more difficult than he had thought, but, after quite a bit of work he managed to start a fire. As the sun set, the flames began to grow. Becoming drowsy, Link laid down, and was quickly asleep. No sooner had he closed his eyes when a bright light silently exploded out of the forest, casting a brilliant glow over everything in sight. Just as quickly as it appeared, it was gone, and everything was still.


End file.
